A conventional packaging box for packaging a bearing is shown in FIG. 7, and there will be a complete illustration in the detailed description of the preferred embodiments, concerning the conventional packaging box.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional packaging box.